


Nine Lives

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blanket Permission, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas suffers a mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Lives

Dean stares at the cat. It’s mostly tan, except for a black cap and two long black patches spreading from its shoulders to its sides. And it’s standing right where Cas had been, up until a moment ago.

Dean looks from the cat, to the smoking remains of the witch, and back to the cat. “…Cas?”

The cat tilts its head and stares at him. Its eyes are blue. After a moment it walks over to him and butts its head against his jeans.

“Fuck,” Dean says to no one in particular. “Well, come on, you’re not going to get fixed by us standing here.”

Dean goes to pick up the cat– _Cas_ –but he hisses and digs his claws into Dean’s hand. “ _Fuck!_ ” he says again, louder, dropping Cas, who looks at him reproachfully.

“What the fuck man?” His hand is _bleeding._ Cas has the good grace to look away.

“That’s not how you hold a cat, Dean,” Sam says, and picks Cas up with one hand behind his front legs and one under his ass. Cas settles against him immediately.

Dean’s chest tightens. “Alright, alright, I’ll take him!”

“You sure?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, give him to me!”

Sam hands Cas to him and he snuggles against his chest, his head under Dean’s chin. They get into the Impala and Sam drives them back to the motel. Dean keeps a tight hold of Cas the whole way.

Once they get back to the motel, Cas jumps down from his arms and goes to curl up on his bed.

“What do we do now?” Sam asks. “I mean, he needs food and litter and…stuff,” he concludes lamely.

“How should I know?” Dean asks. “Don’t you think we should concentrate on getting him turned _back_?” he continues, flopping down on the bed.

Cas makes a displeased noise as the bed moves, but then gets up, walks over to Dean, curls up in his lap and promptly goes to sleep.

Sam and Dean both stare at him.


End file.
